The Royal Palace
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye and Grant have differing opinions on how to decorate their nursery.


**Title: **The Royal Palace  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skyeward  
**Summary:** Skye and Grant have differing opinions on how to decorate their nursery.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **J requested Skyeward + painting a nursery.

"You're such a dork," Skye giggled as Grant playfully bopped her nose with the end of his paintbrush. She wiggled it in annoyance before trying to wipe the paint off but it only made it worse. "Grant," she whined before swatting him with hers but he was quicker than she was and avoided being hit.

"Hey, we're never going to get this done if you keep playing games," he teased.

Skye was tempted to chase after him and show him what a dumbass he was by splashing paint all over him but she was too big for that.

"Your daddy is mean," Skye muttered as she patted her large stomach.

"I love you," Grant cooed.

"Shut up," she muttered with a small smirk as she returned to painting. They'd painted the entire thing yesterday in a pale pink and she was now decorating the walls with drawings of flowers. Grant was supposed to be filling in stencils of ducks, dogs, etc. but he kept trying to engage in another pain fight again.

It had been adorable yesterday and sure maybe he was still cute today but the kid was coming soon and Skye wanted everything to be ready not to waste another day because they ran out of paint. If she went into labor without this nursery done she was going to be a widow because she was going to murder that husband of hers.

Grant shot her one of his dumb smiles, one of the ones that hand landed her pregnant and she rolled her eyes.

"None of that for you until this room is done. I can't sweet talk Trip and Barton into coming over to help you move furniture into this room until it's ready. It's bad enough Fitz put it all together and it's cluttering my living room."

Grant approached her from behind and kissed her neck. "I promise you, we'll get this finished today and tomorrow everything will be set up just the way you want it, okay? I'm not going to let this princess come into this world without her royal chambers completely ready for her."

"You're still not getting any," Skye muttered as he rubbed her belly.

"How about some sugar?"

"You're an idiot."

"That's a 'yes'."

Skye smiled as he kissed her cheek and then her lips. She playfully brushed paint across his cheek. "Enough of that, we still have an empty wall to decorate."

"About that-"

"No."

"But Skye, you haven't even-"

She shook her head. "I don't care, we agreed to paint designs on these and that's what we're going to do."

Grant rushed out of the room and quickly returned with a roll in his hand. "Okay, but look what I found at the store!" He unrolled it to reveal Disney princess wallpaper.

"Grant, I told you I hate wallpaper, it's so-"

"Yeah, normal, boring, whatever, but come on! She'll love it!"

Grant gave her his puppy eyes and she sighed. "You can do it on the empty wall but if you do it then you're painting the rest of it with all of that other princess crap you insisted on buying."

His eyes lit up and she smiled. He kissed her quickly before rushing out to get the things he'd need to put the wallpaper up.

Skye sighed and rubbed her tummy. "Baby girl, your daddy is a child."

An hour later Skye glanced over to find Grant painting a huge tiara on the wall. She shook her head, knowing she was going to regret it but she did it anyway. "Babe, what in the hell is that?"

"The rocking chair is going to go underneath this! It'll be like her throne."

Skye regretted forcing him to watch all of those Disney movies they'd never gotten to see as kids. He took all of this princess stuff way too seriously. She wasn't even born yet and he already had her princess autograph book ready for their first trip to Disneyland.

She pressed her fist to her mouth to keep from laughing. "Grant Ward you're something else." She'd never pegged him to be this into the dad thing. She'd been expecting more of the overprotective dadness from him not this overgrown child thing. She had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"You almost done with that?"

"Yeah, it just needs some gems."

"Well, maybe you should let it dry first."

"Yeah but-"

"Grant."

He glanced over and she gave him 'the look'. He immediately forgot about the paint and let her lead him out of the room.

When the princess arrived the next day her royal palace was nowhere near being ready for her arrival.


End file.
